A Memory of Treasure
by Tigyr
Summary: Sometimes a memory like a picture is worth a pot of gold  a thousand words.


It's early one day in March when Shannon Gibbs finally manages to find the t-shirt she's looking for. Her husband Jethro Gibbs is spending the day with their daughter, one of the few days of leave he has left. She knows he misses them when he has to go back, and so every time he comes home she arranges for one day that Gibbs can spend time with Kelly. It doesn't matter if it's working on a new boat or gardening, puttering around in their beat-up pickup truck or the three of them taking a weekend road trip to Stillwater, where she spends time with her aunt or Gibbs's father Jack, while the other two explore Jethro's childhood haunts, she always makes sure that the two have that one special father/daughter day.

She sighs wishing that they'd been able to have more children and then chastises herself because they had at least been blessed enough to have Kelly. Shaking off her doldrums she brightens up again as she picks through the t-shirts and finds one in her size. Then she heads over to the men's section and grins as she sees another one. It's not the typical shirt that Gibbs would wear and he definitely wouldn't wear it underneath his BDU's, but he might get a kick out of it anyway.

She looks through the selection and sighs in disappointment. She'd hoped to find one in his size, but everything is too big. Her Gibbs isn't quite that broad or solid in the chest yet. Oh, he was getting there thanks to his Marine training and subsequent assignments, but for the moment he isn't quite that big. She finds one that is close to his size and decides to tuck it away for the time being.

Her big bad Marine isn't really fond of gimmicky t-shirts anyway and getting him to wear anything that doesn't have something to do with the Marine Corps or something other than just plain white is almost like pulling teeth. Looking at the time, she finishes her purchases and heads for home so that she can wash up the few laundry items they have. As this is a shorter leave for Gibbs, Kelly's one day with him is even more special, more precious and Gibbs will be making sure that Kelly knows just how much her Daddy loves her.

Tonight is family night, where they spend the time talking about what Jethro and Kelly did all day. If the night is warm enough they'll head outside and put Kelly between them on the swing, watching as the sun goes down and the stars make a gradual twinkling appearance. If it's not, they'll sit on the porch and wrap up in blankets until the cold drives them back inside; Gibbs will have a fire going in the fireplace and Kelly will have her favorite book and the three will take turns reading from it.

Once their daughter is tucked up in bed, she and Jethro will go and sit on the back porch, cuddling on the swing he'd made for them. They'll talk about the stars and the moon, and when it gets chilly, he'll lead her back inside for a snuggle underneath one of the afghans that Jethro's mother or grandmother had knitted. They'll watch the fire as it burns down to mere embers and then when there's only a few coals left, Jethro will lead her back upstairs and make sweet passionate love to her.

With the laundry folded she's about to put it away when she sees her impromptu purchase and with a sigh, puts it in a large bag. She seals it securely and then secrets it away in the bottom of her cedar chest. She knows that Jethro probably won't ever wear it, but that doesn't mean she can't keep it clean just in case a day comes along where her stubborn husband might change his mind and decide he can wear it without embarrassment to himself or anyone he might come into contact with.

She covers it with care, and then takes the shirt she's purchased for herself and puts it on. She giggles as she imagines the smiling looks he'll give her as he tries to ignore the shirt's non-too-subtle message. The caresses he'll make, teasing her neck with his fingertips, imitating where he'll be kissing her later that night. She shivers and hurriedly puts the rest of the laundry away, not needing any more incentive than her imagination as she thinks about the love and lust that will be consuming them later that night.

Gibbs and Kelly come in a short time later and they're both laughing and smiling at something silly that Kelly has said. Gibbs looks at Shannon and asks her what they're going to have for supper.

"Hmm…how about hot dogs and hamburgers? You could get the grill going while Kelly and I get some garlic spears and a salad prepped."

Gibbs looks at Kelly who nods in agreement. as he heads out the door, he slips an arm around Shannon's waist and kisses her chastely on the lips. She looks at him and he motions towards her shirt. She smiles, knowing that he's promising her more later that night.

"Mommy, can I have a cherry tomato?" Kelly asks as she digs in the refrigerator for the salad fixings.

"Yep, as many as you want."

"Cool, I like tomatoes, especially when we go to Grandpa Jack's and pick them out of his garden."

"Maybe you and I can go see him later and get a bag full, how's that sound?"

"Yay! Do I get a t-shirt too? I'm part Irish." Kelly says and Shannon nods telling her that the pink shirt is upstairs waiting for her to put it on once she has her shower or bath. Kelly finishes prepping the salad then hastens upstairs to take her shower. She comes back downstairs just in time for Gibbs to bring in the hot dogs and hamburgers.

Gibbs puts the tray of food down, washes his hands and then picks his daughter up, twirling her around as he playfully smothers her with kisses. Kelly giggles at his antics and finally pushes him away.

They're halfway through the meal when Kelly looks at her parents. "Mommy, didn't you buy Daddy a shirt?"

Gibbs starts to protest that he's not Irish when Shannon gives him a playful look. Gibbs puts a hand over his face. "You didn't." He says and Shannon smiles. She trots upstairs and digs out the shirt she'd hidden just that afternoon. She should have known that Kelly would take offense if only the girls had a special shirt.

Gibbs bursts out laughing when he sees the shirt that Shannon hands him then looks at the shirts that she and Kelly are both wearing. The two women in his life are both wearing "Kiss me, I'm Irish" shirts. The shirt he's holding says "I'm not Irish, kiss me anyway."

He finishes his burger and washes his hands before putting the shirt on. As Shannon had predicted, it's a bit big for him but he doesn't mind. He's home, he's with his girls and they're all having a good time. He can't ask for more than moments like this, warm and inviting memories to cherish and look back on when he rejoins his unit overseas; loving memories to keep close to his heart until he can come home to his girls for good.


End file.
